1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pyroelectric detector, a pyroelectric detection device, and an electronic instrument or the like.
2. Related Art
Known pyroelectric detection devices include pyroelectric or bolometer-type infrared detection devices. An infrared detection device utilizes a change (pyroelectric effect or pyroelectronic effect) in the amount of spontaneous polarization of a pyroelectric body according to the light intensity (temperature) of received infrared rays to create an electromotive force (charge due to polarization) at both ends of the pyroelectric body (pyroelectric-type) or vary a resistance value according to the temperature (bolometer-type) and detect the infrared rays. Compared with a bolometer-type infrared detection device, a pyroelectric infrared detection device is complex to manufacture, but has the advantage of excellent detection sensitivity.
A cell of a pyroelectric infrared detection device has an infrared detection element which includes a capacitor composed of a pyroelectric body connected to an upper electrode and a lower electrode, and various proposals have been made regarding the electrode wiring structure or the material of the electrodes or the pyroelectric body (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 10-104062 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-232896).
A capacitor which includes a ferroelectric body connected to an upper electrode and a lower electrode is used in ferroelectric memory, and various proposals have been made regarding the material of the electrodes or the ferroelectric body to be suitable for ferroelectric memory (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-71242 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-129972).